Small Steps
by WookieCookie
Summary: Kaien does something stupid, but the Night Class ends up enjoying the result of his stupidity. Especially the pureblood himself. Obviously, no one can resist the innocent charm of little Zero. Un-betaed


**-o-**

"So let me get this straight," Kaname huffed, brushing the long brown locks in a harsh way. "You accidentally turned Kiryu into a toddler?" He asked, for the third time on that day, sitting on the armchair of his. His eyes were fixed on the headmaster who was fidgeting like a boy in huge trouble. Kaien played with his fingers, head hid down in defeat.

"I-it was a mistake!" He began to grovel on the floor, much to Kaname's dismay. "I was planning to turn my Zero-chan into a beautiful girl! I had no idea the- the- the- liquid in the silver flask would turn him into an adorable, joy, little bundle of love!" He dug his head between his hands, still weeping. Clearly torn between the bliss of knowing his son was simply endearingly tiny or mourned the fact that he had made the biggest mistake ever.

"...you're lucky he turned into an infant instead of a girl. Kiryu would have you killed if he _did_ change into a hormonal, teenage girl." The pureblood answered bluntly. Irritation was evident in his voice. "Why did you do it anyway?"

Kaien's head snapped up and quickly hopped from his curled position to Kaname's front desk in a few seconds. "My sweet Yuki has been ignoring me since she has started dating that blasted-…Aido! I feel lonely without my only daughter! Then I thought-"

"_Why don't I change my only son into a beautiful, sweet little girl who loves her father dearly_?" Kaname interrupted, finishing what the headmaster would want to say.

"Yes yes yes!" Kaien chirped, "So I asked Kaito to find an item that could fulfill my guilty pleasure. And he did; where he found it, it's still a mystery to me."

"He didn't question your purpose?"

"Yup."

"He just gave you the flask?"

"Yup."

"And you didn't bother to ask him where and how he found it?"

"Yup."

Kaname had to fight the urge to slam his head to the desk. How the school still managed survived with headmaster like this it was still very unclear to him. "I think you-"

"Zewo! Zewo's turn!" Both of the adults turned to face a squeaky Zero with his miniscule feet and small hands smoothed on the wooden floor, chasing after Kain as the two played a tag game together. Zero even could make the staid Kain as one of his protective caretakers and friends.

It had been going on for hours; Kaien came to the night class's grounds asking for Kaname's help; then, he put the other night class students in charge of taking care of toddler Zero while he discussed this matter with the pureblood. What he didn't expect was all the vampires' cold hearts being melted by Zero's sweet and innocent charm.

The headmaster and the president of the night class observed the event from afar. Zero had those vampires wrapped around his chubby fingers.

"Why is Zero still wearing this diaper?" Ruka was horrified; "It's cold and he needs warm garments!" The golden-haired girl skipped outside from the room where they put Zero in; the thoughts of keeping her little baby safe and protected were the only thing plaguing her mind. _Yes_, her little baby.

In the room, there was a new blue crib for Zero, puzzle pieces for young infant, plushy dolls, and a few legos for little Zero to enjoy. Takuma bought all of it the very morning Zero's lilac orbs caught his attention. They had a staring contest for a few seconds before Takuma screamed and snatched Zero from Kaien's hands, claiming the boy as his. Zero had called Takuma by the nickname: Koma.

It was safe to say, he was the first one to surrender to Zero's cheekiness.

"Chuki! Chuki!" A nickname the toddler made specially only for Akatsuki; "Let Zewo catch you! Let Zewo!" He pouted, finally tired after the long chase. He toddled to the center of the room and sat on Aido's laps. The fire-maker snickered. He watched as the little one yelped happily when his cousin tickled him. Not too hard though because Aido didn't want to hurt Zero. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything ever happened to his little baby. Yes, just like Ruka. Zero was his little baby.

"Ido! Ido! Zewo wants up! Up!" his small fingers wrapped around Aido's longer and bigger ones. Rima and Shiki sat silently at the corner of the room, watching Zero in fixation and adoration.

"Up?"

"Yes! Up!" Zero bounced on his lap. The toddler noticed his favorite plushy toy, Gingin the giraffe, lying forgotten next to Shiki. "Miki! Gingin! Give Zewo!" Shiki's ears perked up. Miki, it was his random nickname. Oh dear pocky, how he really loved Zero's smile. "Here." Shiki stood and gave Gingin to Zero. Their little one was more than happy to hug and kiss Shiki's cheek, "Sankyu Miki." Zero nuzzled his face to Gingin's tail.

"He kissed me..." Shiki's hand trailed the wet spot on his skin. The warmth of Zero's kiss lingered for seconds. The others were glaring at him. Jealousy evident in their blood-shot eyes. "_Hah_!" Shiki stood and smirked, "He _kissed_ me." He used the _I__'m too fabulous for you _tone.

"Where's Ruka? Zero needs his new baby clothes now." Rima crossed her legs.

"Now up!" Zero bounced again. "Zewo wants up!"

"I don't know..." Aido faked a thinking stance. He almost laughed at Zero's confused look. With the baby's big round eyes, small pouty lips, and those tiny fingers playing with the vampire's light-colored hair; Aido couldn't help but to tease him a little bit. "Maybe I shouldn't lift Zero up."

"Why not?" Zero asked, getting closer to Aido. "Zewo wants to! Up!"

"Well..."

"What?" the silver-haired tot questioned.

"I haven't received my morning kiss yet." Aido feigned a hurt expression. Zero blinked at that, finally understanding what Ido wanted; but he had no idea he was being played.

"Oi!" That was Akatsuki.

"Cheater." That was Shiki.

"You buffoon!" That was Takuma.

"Maggot." That was Rima.

"You low-life pig!" That was Ruka. Who just entered the room, with a box in her hands.

"Language!" Kaname voiced out, decided to disturb the endearing moment. "Zero is very young and very curious. He'll learn the words y-"

"Low-life pig!" Zero exclaimed. "Low-life pig! Low-life pig! Low-life pig! Low-life pig!" He clapped his hands and giggled, hugging Gingin tightly against his torso. Everyone turned to Ruka and glared at her. The female vampire felt like she wanted to purify her body with holy water. She taught her little bundle such spiteful words.

"Up now!" Zero was getting irritated. He'd been asking many times, yet no one gave him what he wanted. "Kame! Up!" he stood from Aido and ran towards the pureblood. "Up Kame! Up!" he lifted his hands, asking to be picked. The others excluding the pureblood went quiet. They scrutinized the two with interest.

"Really now?"

"Yup. Kame big. Zewo wants up." Kaname obeyed. He was one of the people who couldn't say no to such a small thing like Zero. Really, he couldn't. "Who's the cutest little baby?"

"Zewo!" The toddler laughed as he being lifted up, swayed and carried.

"Who's the playful little baby?"

"Zewo!"

Aido bit his lips. Their leader was fierce and powerful, but Zero, who currently was a powerless little life, had defeated him with his cheerfulness. "Hmm...Zero who?" Kaname snuggled their foreheads together. Zero wrapped his miniature hands around the pureblood's cheeks. "Zewo! Me!"

"Who?"

"Me Kame! Zewo!"

Kaname chortled, "Yes. Zero." He kissed the tip of the toddler's forehead. It was only then he realized Zero had bewitched him. Not that he cared anyway; he loved the feeling of Zero's breath against his neck. The silence made him notice the object of their affection had fallen asleep in his protective embrace.

Kuran Kaname, the leader of all vampires, loved everything that was of the defenseless little Kiryu Zero.

"Kaname-sama, put Zero in the crib. I have this new blanket I want to put on him." Rima said.

"How about me?" Kaien asked.

Everyone ignored him.

**-o-**

"Why is Zero wearing a baby tiger costume?" Hanabusa Aido followed the hyperactive Zero. The little one seemed very fond of the costume very much. It came with a pair of tiger ears and a tail for Zero to swoosh around and show it to the vampires.

The only thing that wasn't covered by the tiger clothing was his face and Zero's carefree expression made Takuma cry in joy. The vice president jumped and grabbed the running toddler, pinching his cheeks, repeating the words "I'm proud of my son." to Zero.

"Your son?" Akatsuki tch-ed. "With you as his father, Zero would grow as a sissy. Under my watch, Zero will be a fine lawyer."

"Hey! I want Zero to be a musician." Takuma glared.

"Sissy?" Zero bit the tail of his tiger costume. His eyes held questions.

"Don't worry Zero." Aido determined, "I won't let you be one! With my help, you'll become a renowned celebrity!"

"Hmm..." Zero nodded, not fully caring the adult's talks. Instead, he played and tried to solve the solid puzzle pieces, putting the unmatched piece into the hole of a colorful plastic box. "Why not fit?" He showed the star-shaped puzzle to Rima. "Can't put in." Zero tried and failed again. "Muu."

He threw the puzzle away (childishly) and skipped across the room, searching for the right piece. "Blue blue...blue..." Zero stopped on his small track. Curious eyes went big. He looked through the window as he saw a girl with brown hair, wearing a black uniform, walking around the building.

The girl looked troubled and restless.

"_Zewo~_ wants to see her." Zero sang and toddled to the ajar window. He put his hands on the mouth of the window and shouted. Though his voice was very low, the pretty sister could still hear him. Zero picked Gingin from the floor and used its hand to wave at the girl.

"Z-Zero?" the girl sounded...shocked?

Zero tried to climb the window but the girl hastily stooped him. "No don't! It's dangerous, Zero!"

"Dangerous?"

"You're on the second floor, silly."

Zero blinked. He threw Gingin out of the window, letting it fall to the bottom with a soft thud before looking down. "Gingin! Is it dangerous?" He asked the doll, waiting for an answer. "Gingin? Answer Zewo!" He heard the pretty sister laughed. He watched as she took the doll and somehow, she easily jumped to the second floor with ease. Like a kitty!

"Yuki?" Aido stood behind Zero, lifting the toddler and offering a hand to his lover, ushering her inside the room.

"First things first. What happened to my brother?" She offered the plushy to Zero who bounced and snatched it, hugging Yuki's right foot. "I like her._"_ He claimed reluctantly refused to let go of this Yuki. He felt himself being engulfed by slender arms, hoisted from the floor and into Yuki's hold. She pecked his knuckle. "I've been looking you for hours. Since morning."

Aido paled. He completely forgot about his lover. His head filled Zero Zero and only Zero.

"Zewo went up!"

"Up?"

"Kame helped Zewo go up!"

"Kame?"

"I'll tell you later. We need to feed Zero now." At the word 'feed' Zero stared at Aido. "Hurry! Zewo hungry!"

**-o-**

"Is this good enough?" Yuki laughed at Kaname's question. The pureblood, surprisingly, read the book titled, _'How to make baby milk for dummies'_ whilst holding the bottle in his right hand. He put the artificial nipple onto the bottle so Zero could suck from it. Warm milk, ready to be drunk, filled the container. "Is Zero going to love this?"

"Zewo hungry!" He squirmed in Yuki's arms, hands demanded for the bottle. "Give to Zewo. Kame, give to Zewo." Yuki sighed. Baby Zero was the sweetest thing she had ever seen in her life. After she'd heard the story from Hanabusa, about what his father did to her brother, she couldn't find herself to be angry because - honestly, old men like Kaien just wanted his children's love. She should spend more time with the headmaster.

Somehow, she was very amazed. The bloodsuckers were willing to take care of Zero - to keep an eye on Zero for the time being while her father attempted to find the cure for this. Not just that, the vampires showed only kindness, gentleness, protectiveness, love and an unending devoted affection towards Zero. And here she thought they would treat him badly.

However, among of all, Kaname was the most protective one. He was very affectionate to Zero, would care and make sure everything went smoothly for the toddler. He even volunteered to watch Zero when everybody else was busy. Like how a father or big brother should be.

"Kame!" Zero puffed, "Hurry!" He crouched away from Yuki, eagerly to be fed by Kaname. He tiptoed and sprang up and down on the couch. His expression dominated by pure excitement. "Kame! Take Zewo."

"Yes yes." He smiled, taking the small figure in his hands and cradling him to his chest. He stared at the soft tube one last time before put it in Zero's mouth. The toddler was happy to sip it down quickly, fingers prodding with Kaname's. He didn't want the taller man to let go the source of his food.

"Aww..." Yuki practically slapping herself, "You look like a mother." Kaname chuckled in return. If it was for Zero, he was willing to be one.

Kaname thumbed the milk slipping from Zero's mouth, caressing the toddler's hair occasionally. The sound of milk drained by Zero and Kaname hummed in response to the baby's gargle became music to Yuki's ears. She really wished she could have a family like this with Hanabusa one day in the future.

"Finished!" Zero licked his lips after Kaname pulled the bottle from him.

"Full?"

"Finished!" he repeated again, burping in Kaname's face.

"Ohh..." The monarch raised Zero to his shoulder, patting the small back until Zero let out another loud burp. "Zewo full."

A slight kiss from the vampire to Zero's temple was the only reassurance the toddler needed to have a nice, peaceful slumber after the meal.

**-o-**

"Shower Zero-" Ruka tied her hair into a ponytail. Rima did the same. They only wore white towel to cover their exposed body, except for Zero who didn't have a towel and was stark naked. "-is very important. Well, mostly for women." She put her hand in the huge tub to feel the temperature. It was just right.

"Women! Women!" Zero splashed the water, 'Ohh'-ing at the wetness all over his skin. Rima quirked a brow, "You're going to turn Zero into a womanizer."

"He won't. I'll make sure Zero's going to be a well-known chef."

"Mmhm. I think he should be an instructor."

Zero squeaked, thrilled after he twirled the water with his fingers. "No bubbles?"

"No Zero, no bubbles."

"Let's wash you first." Ruka entered the tub, Rima followed after, sitting next to Zero. The boy was in the middle, poking at his private part in confusion. "What is this?" he pointed to _it_.

"Oh." The girls mentally cursed themselves. How to explain this to a boy who hadn't even reached three and a half year? "That Zero...is an _elephant_."

"Elephant?"

"Yes, elephant." Ruka smiled, ruffling Zero's soaked hair.

"Elephant does what?"

"Errm...it produces white water." Rima carefully searched for the right word that wouldn't corrupt the boy's head.

"Elephant drinks from the river?"

"Yeah." Ruka nodded. "From a river, the elephant enters a _tight_ river."

"Zewo wants!"

"No!" the two disagreed frantically.

"Why not?" he knitted his brows, small hands clasping Ruka's towel.

"River is very deep, once you're in, you don't want to get out."

"Aik?" Zero angled his head. More confused than before.

"Up up now." Ruka helped Zero to stand. "We need to wash your hair."

"Then wash Zewo's elephant!"

"Yes, then your elephant."

**-o-**

"Where is he...?" Shiki pretended to look everywhere but at Zero, who was hiding behind the small box. Zero giggled and hid deeper. He loved playing hide-and-seek with Shiki; it was the most fun thing to do with him other than watching Shiki eat the poor chocolate stick like a vending machine.

"Wonder where Zero has gone to?" This time, Shiki was grinning. He had many reactions when he spent time with Zero. He slowly trudged towards Zero's hiding place, carefully keeping an eye on Zero's silver hair to make sure he wouldn't hide somewhere unsafe. Zero - seeing Shiki getting near - crawled away under the desk. His small hands on his mouth to muffle an exhilarating squeal.

"_Miki won't find Zewo here..._" he assured himself.

Shiki's vampire hearing caught the statement. Inwardly amused by the boy's delectable confidence.

"Maybe Zero is hiding...here!" he captured Zero's thin waist from under the table. The toddler squeaked cheekily, kicking and punching Shiki's hands.

"No! Miki found Zewo!" his fingers found the mahogany hair, thrashing it an attempt to flee from Shiki. The man's hold was very strong.

"Oww! Zero, you're going to make me bald!"

"Hairless!"

"The same!"

"Ask nicely." Zero climbed on Shiki's head. Due to his small, _small_, form; he could put the upper part of his body on Senri's cranium. "Ask nicely or Zewo will eat Miki's hair."

"What the..." he was dumbfounded. Zero probably learnt to talk like that from Aido. He always knew the womanizer vampire was no good; Aido was a corruption to his sweet little Zero.

"Zero."

"Uh?"

"I'm going to cry if you eat my hair."

"No cry Miki."

"I will."

Despite what Shiki said, Zero moved up and bit Shiki's hair, having fun by himself only to stop after he heard a soft sob and whimper from the vampire. "Miki?"

Senri grinned, still faking his tear. "Miki? Miki don't cry." Zero felt bad. He brushed the bangs and kissed Shiki's forehead, petting his hair to help Shiki to stop from crying any longer. "See? Zewo stopped. No more biting. See?" He showed his hands and his teeth.

"Of course." Shiki smirked. Zero was such a sweetheart. If there were one thing Zero was going to be when he grew up, he'd help Zero to become a model. No need to be a hunter anymore. Hard job, dangerous.

"No Miki!" Zero's mood lightened up. Shiki had ambushed him by tickling his back. "No!"

"Who says that?"

"Me! Me! Zewo!" Shiki wasn't tickling him anymore. The vampire declined to the floor, pulling Zero to his chest. "Ahh, which Zero is that?"

"Zewo! Miki's Zewo!"

"Which Zero?" Shiki once playfully smile replaced by that of affectionate one.

"Miki's Zewo!"

"Smart boy." He stroked the silky silver strands, "_Shiki's Zero_."

**-o-**

"Kame, look!" the boy was wearing a fox-knitted pajamas this time. It fit him beautifully, as Ruka claimed it to be.

"Who's that?" Kaname asked. Zero held a white paper with a few people that he drew on it. "This one is Kame holding Zewo's hand. This is mommy getting angry at Ido and Koma because they drink Zewo's milk." Zero took a deep breath. "This is Yima and Miki, eating poor chocolate stick. This is Yuki, waving at Zewo."

Mommy, Zero still willingly called Ruka mommy.

Kaname laughed, hand to his chin. Only Zero could understand his own drawing because Aido looked like a tree on fire and he himself looked like a snail. The others, he couldn't really tell what they looked like anymore.

"Thank you Zero."

"_Okai_." He placed the paper on Kaname's desk. "Zewo wants to go play with Koma now. Bye Kame!" he waved and exited the room, Takuma already waited for Zero at the door's entrance. The paper was one of the objects the pureblood had treasured after that day.

**-o-**

"Are you Sandy Claus?" Zero's head poked out from the many pile of blankets. He clutched at one of the cottons as he curiously eyed the slender figure in his room. It was midnight and Zero believed there was a high chance the dark shadow was a Boogeyman instead of Sandy Claus but he wasn't afraid. Not when Kaname's room was across from his. The pureblood swore he'd always protect him. Always. No matter when and where.

The dark silhouette craned its (his/her) head to the side, looking intently at Zero. Then it (his/her) walked slowly to the empty side of Zero's bed and leaned down, _surprisingly_, brushing the silver locks with such gentle motion and whispered,

"The name's Seiren, little one. Go back to sleep. I'll keep your safe."

"Are you a tooth fairy then?"

Seiren let a small smile grace her lips but left the question unanswered. "Good night, Zero."

"Oh erm…good night."

And the room was quiet again.

**-o-**

"So you're saying there's no cure?" Kaien gaped.

"Of course there's no cure." Kaito shrugged. "People use the item I gave you only on plants anyway. Not on humans or animals."

"...really?"

"Yes really. Who would be stupid enough to give it to a human?" Kaito exhaled noisily. "Of course you know this right?" he asked the headmaster.

"Of course, of course I know that."

"Okay." Kaito stood and sauntered out of the headmaster's office.

"..." Yuki would have his head for this. "On the bright side, Zero's young again!" He skipped gleefully to the kitchen.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**Special help from Cookie**


End file.
